


PruCan Week 2017 - Day 5: It’s easy & difficult to change.

by BearBooper



Series: PruCan Week 2017 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, PruCan Week, PruCan Week 2017, Tumblr Prompt, prucanweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBooper/pseuds/BearBooper
Summary: Day 5 of PruCan Week 2017!Prompt: Time / Develop





	PruCan Week 2017 - Day 5: It’s easy & difficult to change.

It wasn’t like he HATED the outdoors. He just mildly disliked some consequences of being outside. Granted he didn’t have the best experience with nature growing up. The modern era was already tough for Gilbert to get used to, there was always changes and developments. If anyone asked Gilbert in the early 1900s whether he missed open land and fields of green he would reminisce and yearn like any other ‘old man’, but the fact he was now so used to the new bustling urbanised culture of main Berlin it was hard to default his way back to the simplicity of ‘wild nature’. He had only gotten used to the information age in this current century and now people wanted him to ‘embrace the natural beauty’ as if it’s something special? Hell, He experienced the true outdoors before he had a choice! Not to mention the countless bad memories tied together with the outdoors; who could simply forget those dark nights in the bitter cold, hiding from death and trying to survive?

So he would expect someone like Matthew to understand his hesitancy towards spending a month in a secluded part of wild Canada. Wild…untamed Canadian territory.

“Isn’t it nice Gil?” The giddy tone of his boyfriend made him melt, he had attempted to act annoyed at Matthew for dragging him along but that sweet honey-like voice was something he couldn’t resist loving. In order to appease his boyfriend’s wishes of enjoying this vacation, he came to where the Canadian had cosied up on the balcony. He took a moment to adore the rosy cheeks the boy had developed due to the kiss of the cold air, before looking out towards the small lake the cabin was built next to. Taking in the, no doubt beautiful view (Hey, A land like Canada would obviously be as beautiful as the Man who represents It.) he admired the way the trees seem to sway, the soft ripples of the water and the wind that had picked up.

Maybe this vacation won’t be that bad.


End file.
